The purpose of this study is to clarify the role of CYP1A2 ( a cytochrome P-450 enzyme in the liver) as measured by various assays of caffeine metabolism in the oral clearance of tacrine in patients with Alzheimer's Disease. The hypothesis is that the non-invasive assays of CYP1A2 activity will predict the oral clearance of tacrine in patients with Alzheimer's Disease.